Episode 188: The Brains, Maggots and Splatter of Kuei Chih-Hung
Show Notes : We discuss the career of Kuei Chih-Hung, the Shaw Bros director behind the unheralded horror classics THE BOXER'S OMEN, CORPSE MANIA and KILLER CONSTABLE. Films Discussed * Directed by Kuei Chih-Hung ** The Killer Snakes (1974) ** Virgins of the Seven Seas (a.k.a. The Bod Squad) (1974) ** Supermen Against The Orient (1974) ** Killers on Wheels (1976) ** The Criminals 2-Homicides ''("The Deaf Mute Killer" & "The Informer) (1976) ** ''The Criminals 3-Arson ("Arson) (1977) ** The Criminals 4-Assault ("Maniac") (1977) ** The Criminals 5-The Teenager's Nightmare ("The Teenager's Nightmare) (1977) ** The Gold Connection (a.k.a Iron Dragon Strikes Back) (1979) ** Killer Constable (1980) ** Coward Bastard (1980) ** Hex (1980) ** Hex Versus Witchcraft (1980) ** Corpse Mania (1980) ** Bewitched (1980) ** Hex After Hex (1981) ** The Boxer's Omen (1983) * The House of 72 Tenants (1973) Dir. Chor Yeun * The Exorcist (1973) Dir. William Friedkin * A Chinese Ghost Story (1987) Dir. Ching Siu-Tung * Riki-Oh: The Story of Ricky (1991) Dir. Lam Nai-choi * A View to a Kill (1985) Dir. John Glen Discussion Notes * Kuei Chih-Hung - The Lucio Fulci of the Far East ** Explored social consciousness, class critiques, political anger ** Loved to show evil and objectionable subject matter * Shaw Bros Studio ** Hong Kong movie factory in the vein of Old Hollywood ** Draconian working conditions vs. culture of technical excellence ** Notable stable directors include Chang Cheh, Lau Kar-leung, and Chor Yeun ** Faced competition in the Hong Kong New Wave from Golden Harvest (with Bruce Lee and Jackie Chan) and Cinema City * Hong Kong Horror - a genre focused on the grotesque (from gonzo to giallo) * Our hosts grimace in discussion of The Killer Snakes ** Watching the film: "Punishing...an assault" - high praise! ** Unsurprisingly contains lots of snake violence * Why didn't Kuei Chih-Hung reach the height of Fulci or Bava? Listener Letters * Marco from Switzerland ** Our hosts thoughts on Christoph Schlingensief? *** German Chainsaw Massacre: The First Hour of Reunification (a.k.a. Blackest Heart) (1990) * Six degrees of Will Sloan in the podcast world - what films tie the ICC to Sealzoids to Chapo Trap House? ** The Black Cat (1934) Dir. Edgar G. Ulmer ** Widow Blue! (1970) Dir. Walt Davis ** Gremlins 2 (1990) Dir. Joe Dante * Bela Lugosi Meets a Brooklyn Gorilla - the new Detour? * Will: Can't do a Vincent Price imitation, can do Peter Lorre (or perhaps Bill Hader doing Vincent Price) Post-Outro Discussion * Our hosts went to see Jay and Silent Bob Reboot ** A film only for the true fanatics ** Jason Mewes - the Antoine Doinel of the View Askewniverse ** Ben Affleck - a heartwarming return? * Our hosts run down the legacy and works of Kevin Smith ** Clerks (1994) ** Mallrats (1995) ** Chasing Amy (1997) ** Dogma (1999) ** Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back (2001) ** Jersey Girl (2004) ** Clerks II (2006) ** Cop Out (2010) ** Red State (2011) ** Tusk (2014) ** Yoga Hosers (2016) ** Jay and Silent Bob Reboot (2019) Category:Episodes Category:Kuei Chih-Hung Category:Shocktober